The invention relates to a distal aiming device for a locking nail, comprising an aiming head having a bore for the accommodation of an aiming sleeve and fitted on an elongated head retaining means in such a manner that it is adjustable longitudinally of the retaining means.
Such an aiming device is known (German utility model No. 78 05 301). The aiming head retaining means is fitted in a socket which is connected to an X-ray source. The retaining means is arranged displaceably in the socket.
The aiming device serves to screw to the bone locking nails placed in the bone as in the femur or in the tibia, for example.
The openings in the bone must be bored in such a manner that they are aligned with the openings in the locking nail. Such locking nails are described, for example, in the German Utility Model No. 1 77 12 901. They are normally introduced into the bone from the proximal end and subsequently fastened (locked) in the bone by means of transverse screws.
The conventional aiming device is connected to the X-ray apparatus and is dependent thereon. Therefore, it is the object of the innovation to provide a distal aiming device for a locking nail which is independent of the type or make of the X-ray apparatus being used.